True Harry
by bethyhardy
Summary: Harry Potter Died at a young age and was replaced with the Malfoy child. The family have been trying to find evidence the child that is Harry Potter is their lost child. Once one truth is reviled it doesn't take long for others to come out about the supposed light. will Dumbledore manage to worm his way out of the biggest scandal the wizarding world has ever faced?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Died at a young age and was replaced with the Malfoy child. The family have been trying to find evidence the child that is Harry Potter is their lost child. Once one truth is reviled it doesn't take long for others to come out about the supposed light. will Dumbledore manage to worm his way out of the biggest scandal the wizarding world has ever faced?

* * *

There have been complaints about the way I set up the story. I will be on the schedule same of updating as my other story True Harry Secrets. There is nothing Simular about the stories, completely different story line similar titles though. I have changed this one's story line just a little bit. This story has no beta and I want it to stay that way so every mistake is made by me and thoughts who spot a mistake please point it out and where in the chapter it is and what the word should be. I appreciate the help but not someone telling me I am bad because I have made mistakes or been down right rude about the story. I will try to answer as many questions You have that won't reveal too much of the plot line beyond the chapters that already exist.

thank you

Bethy

* * *

A Child of the age 15 was wondering who would save him from his relatives, It didn't matter who as long as he was safe. He had suffered enough at the hands of his aunt and Uncle, so he didn't care if the dark lord himself saved him. The child like most children who went through abuse was smaller than he should be, Terrified of other peoples touches and bearly ate anything. Right now the child was terrified his uncle had gone drinking again and would come home drunk.

When that happened the abuse and punishments were worse much so than it already was. There was nothing the small abused boy could do. As of recently, his Uncle was coming home drunk quite a lot this terrified the child. The sound of the front door unlocking made the child's breath catch in panic. the child looked around the room looking for somewhere to hid in what had become his prison cell. Loud banning footsteps on the stairs really made the child wish there was something like a bed to hid under alas there was nothing.

To the child returning to this god awful place was filled with torture and the person who placed him there wasn't any better than the way the light saw purebloods and the dark lord. All the child could do was pray that they wouldn't kill him. So he could return to the Wizarding world for his schooling just like always.

Harry Potter Prov

I was already in pain, in fact, the pain was from three nights ago and that was one horrid beating. The sound of footsteps got closer to his cell, that's what it really was a cell where he was held. There was no way out of this and I just hoped that for once I would be safe even if for a short moment. My Uncle had been telling me for most of the summer now that I wasn't even their nephew. He kept saying their nephew was dead and the old fool was trying to hold on to something that was irreversible. I guessed that meant I wasn't Harry Potter so while I had hours to myself I thought about what could have happened because obviously the boy that I had replaced must have been loved.

The door to my cell was thrown open and I prepared to either die or be on the verge of death, not that it really mattered the old fool had ruined my life. I could be with my real family right now been loved and Harry Potter could be mourned properly but no he had to play a dangerous game. I couldn't help the tears that came to my eyes. I regretted nothing about the magic world I just hoped Draco would forgive me, I didn't want to reject him I wanted to accept his hand that day and something stopped me from doing so.

I closed my eyes and prepared for the worsted beating on my life.

Lucius Prov

Ever since Sabastian had gone missing the day he was born my family had fallen into despair. We were prepared for a hermaphrodite child one we wouldn't change or force to be something they were not. after all, a child of both genders was very rare and treasured more than just a baby boy or girl in the magic world. We had bought both boy and girl clothes and even made the room neutral. Everything was ready for the new arrival and 3-year-old Draco was excited to be the best big brother ever. I had been searching for clues to what had happened to Sebastian and I found some very enlightening information. Harry Potter wasn't a Potter by blood but adoption. The child had been an orphan and was picked because he started to show magical abilities.

There was a record of the boy going to his aunt and Uncle and the year Sebastian was born there was also hospital information that stated the boy was very sick and probably wouldn't last long. So Sebastian could have replaced Harry Potter and that would explain why we could never find him he wasn't the age he should be we were looking for a 12-year-old, not a 15-year-old.

without thinking I flooed straight to Severus house, We had signed a marriage contract for them both when Sabastian was of age if Severus never found a wife or husband. As Life goes he never has and with everything going on I don't think he plans to or has met anyone who loves him. Upon entry, I look around the room that isn't at all what many expect of Severus Snape. The room is in light shades of Browns and creams.

"Sev I have found Sebastian. Lily never got pregnant they adopted a Muggle child. The child began to show signs of magic, that is why they adopted him. Then there is information on the child getting really sick and emitted to Mungo's. After a bout three months, there is one file that states the child is too sick to survive. Then on the night Sebastian Vanishes from the hospital Harry makes a miraculous recovery. A three-year-old child that was too sick to have survived did against all odds. Yet my child was nowhere with in the hospital we had only named him and had to leave him there because his breathing was off. It adds up Sev Harry Potter died and my baby boy was in his place. The reports say the boy Refused to talk and was too sick to walk. There has been reporting that the way the family looked at the child should have been an indication something wasn't right. Anyway, there is only one potion that could age a child physically but not mentally and only Purebloods know it so Dumbledore may have gotten his hand on it from one of his loyal followers. Anyway, Harry has to be Seb there is no other possibility." I had to get everything on my mind out. I doubted Severus would believe me.

"Luc, Calm down. So Harry Potter has been dead for 12 years right. We have been searching for a child of 12, not 15. It makes sense you wouldn't have sprouted that for no reason." He pushes me down on a chair and gives me some tea. "I am going to go get him and apologise to his family. He may have been abused though but I can't blame them they would be afraid and tried to tell someone. " With that, he left me to calm my heart and breathing down and prepare for the worsed. I didn't Know what The calm my heart and breathing down and prepare for the worsed. I didn't Know what the worsted would be.


	2. sorry for the note

Hello, dear readers, I am sorry I can no longer update. I will try to every so often but with Getting a boyfriend and having work and other things that are taking up my time there is just no time to sit and write stories anymore. I wrote this when I should have been sleeping.

If anyone wants my plot line for my story to use to continue it or rewrite it as your own just pm me and I will sen it to you when I have time, Unlike most writers on here my ideas are open to everyone. You can write your own way of how things turn out. to do whatever you want, I ain't going to be mad at you using my stories. They are not a way to earn money just a form of fun.

Thank you. I will try to update when I have the time to but my stories take time as I have a plot as where I want to begin what happens in the middle and the end and I then draft 3 of one chapter then once that is done write up the main story. I just don't have the time to do that anymore none of it.

Here is all i have


	3. There is a rewrite

PercyMalfoyRidlleSerpentard

This is who is continuing the story in French.


End file.
